


Shadows Long For Darkness (Right?)

by Aislinn_Faerie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gen, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Sort Of, Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislinn_Faerie/pseuds/Aislinn_Faerie
Summary: Virgil gets a visit from Deceit. It doesn’t end well for the anxious side.Might leave this as a one-shot, might continue this in a series.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, very brief
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	Shadows Long For Darkness (Right?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction! I hope you like it! Tips for improvement are welcome! I don’t have a beta, so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> This is inspired by an artwork I found on Pinterest. Link: https://pin.it/64U4rFv
> 
> Sanders Sides and all its characters belong to Thomas Sanders.
> 
> TW: Panic attack (not too descriptive), kidnapping, non-con kissing (very brief)

It started with yet another panic attack. Ever since he told Thomas that he used to be a dark side, it became normal for him to have one at least once a week. Even though Thomas had told him that he knew that Virgil had changed, that he wasn’t one of the others anymore, and that he didn’t mind, the past being in the past and all, he was still scared that he didn’t mean those words and only wanted to be nice to him, even though he hated him. 

Somewhere mid-panic attack he felt someone watching him. He knew none of the light sides would enter his room without knocking, the one time they did being an exception, because they had a good reason to. Now they didn’t, though, so he assumed it wasn’t one of them. 

“Get out.” He managed to say through his panic attack, because it could only be one of two sides, who were both unwelcome.

“Aw, but I just got here, and you definitely do not look like you could use some help.” Virgil recognised the slimy voice as Deceit, and got much angrier.

“Not from you. Leave me alone.” He hissed, becoming more alert. 

“No, Virgil, I will not.” Was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

~.~

Virgil woke up, sitting on the ground. He briefly wondered how he got on the ground, before realising his hands were hanging next to his head, which was definitely not normal. He also sensed someone watching him, so he decided to open his eyes. He appeared to be in a dungeon of some sort, probably someone’s creation in the mindscape, and, oh, Deceit was standing in front of him, at a 20, maybe 21 feet distance. Dammit, things were not looking so good for him. 

“Did you honestly think” Deceit began, walking towards him, “You could ever truly be” Virgil prepared himself as Deceit came closer, he would be right in front of Virgil in a few more steps. He was not looking forward to what would happen then. “one of them?” Deceit stopped in front of him. He would probably hit him, or break his nose, or ribs, or both, “You’ll always belong....” Deceit grabbed his chin, successfully holding Virgil’s head still. Virgil gritted his teeth, and looked directly in Deceit’s eyes, daring him to do his worst. “With us.” Deceit finished, pressing his lips on Virgil’s. It was a rough and forceful kiss, and somehow, Virgil felt exposed.

He released Virgil moments later, to Virgil’s relief, and walked away from him. He stopped in the doorway to his cell. “I’ll let you think about what you did, and maybe, just maybe, I’ll let you out in a few days.” He cackled without humor as he closed the door and the rattling of keys was heard as Deceit locked the door, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

~.~

What felt like hours later, he felt Thomas summoning him. Oh, yeah, they were supposed to be making a video today. The others must be worried as to why he hadn’t appeared when he was supposed to. With some effort, he managed to focus his senses in such a way, that he could see and hear what Thomas was seeing and hearing. The others were standing in the places where they were usually standing when Thomas decided to film them. 

“I wonder where Virgil is. He never takes this long to show up.” He heard Logan say while straightening his glasses. 

“I hope everything’s okay, I haven’t seen him all day.” Patton said worriedly. 

Then something happened that shocked him. He saw himself appear in his usual spot. Crap. Deceit must be making use of the opportunities that came with having him trapped here. 

“Sorry I’m late,” he heard Deceit say in Virgil’s voice. “I had some business to take care of.”


End file.
